SakuHina: Past, Present, and Future
by The TableThrower
Summary: A chain of events in Hinatas' life leads to SakuHina in three different eras


A/N: Throughout the course of the past few days I have reconnected with my roots and reestablished my love for the pairing that first got me into Femmeslash pairings. I can't believe that as I grew, changed, my interests split, and my writing style evolved I had forgotten about what really started me on the path to becoming The TableThrower that you all know today. SakuHina, I truly apologize for straying from you over the years, and I'm proud to say I have come back to what is truly my all time favorite pairing for any fandom ever. I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to the SakuHina community, as dwindling as it seems to be, but I truly hope that what I'm offering can be seen as a start to making up for all of the lost years and time that I should have been devoting to you. I love you SakuHina community... you guys are truly the best. And I love you, SakuHina, for turning me into the writer that I am today. Starting with random doodles and short paragraphs, eventually evolving into full blown epics, whatever it was this pairing was always there for me to pick me up when I was down, and help me through some really tough times.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but I can honestly say that if I did, SakuHina would have been established canon from start to finish.

A/N2: This is AU, as in they are not Ninja... well in their current life anyway. I know that doesn't make sense, but maybe it will by the time this is all done.

Summary: Hinata is your typical high school student. But when a new group shows up at her school, her life may not be so typical. How does she know these three people? And what more, why do they seem to be there specifically for her?

Chapter 1: Meeting the Past in the Present

Hinata sighed longingly as the hot water cascaded down her back. The shower was always a place to think, to relax and figure out her life. She had about thirty minutes to spend in her private haven this morning before she had to get ready for school. While this wasn't a problem, she couldn't shake a nagging feeling in her gut that she shouldn't be going today. That something was going to happen that she did not want to be a part of. Her dream from the night before flashed into her mind as the water poured down on her.

_Dream Sequence_

_Where ever she was, she had been here before. This was what she thought as she took in the room that she was in. The walls were a soft mix of pinks and blues. A crib sat in the far corner of the room, empty aside from the stuffed animals laying peacefully in the corners. Some movement behind her caught her attention, but she didn't turn as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around her waist and lips descended upon her neck._

"_Hina-Hime, can you believe it? After all this time, in two short months, we'll finally be parents. Our little girl will be here soon." Her holder spoke softly, her lips still nestled into the crook of Hinatas' neck. A smile graced Hinas' lips as she leaned back into the hold of her beloved. She inhaled her scent, the cherry blossom shampoo the woman always used invading her senses. She was warm here, in this womans' arms. She was safe, and most of all she was happy. She was bearing the daughter of the woman she had loved since forever._

"_Sakura-chan, it's still, even after all this time, hard to believe. But I know without a shadow of a doubt that we're gonna love our daughter. She'll never want or need for anything. She's gonna be spoiled Atashi no Oouka." The smile never left the indigo haired womans lips as she relaxed in the arms of her lover. A chuckle escaped her lover, low and husky. She felt her lovers lips crawling up and down the smooth alabaster column of her throat. A small moan escaped her lips as her lover ran her tongue over the very sensitive spot behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and a rush of heat somewhere far lower as butterflies erupted in her stomach. She even now could scarcely believe the feelings her lover caused within her with a single touch, a single whispered word, anything she did really. Even after eleven years with the woman, she loved her as much as she did when she was still a shy twelve year old fawning over her love from the shadows._

_A soft sigh escaped her as her lover continued to rain kisses down her throat. A crash from outside pulled them from their moment, their bodies springing into motion without thought, hands going to kunai and shuriken even as Hinata activated her Byakugan. She narrowed her eyes as the movement around the small house they shared caught her attention._

"_Sakura-chan, there's at least twelve of them out there, and that's just in the immediate area. I can pick up on the chakra signature of over fifty people out there. I'm not liking this. Where are Naruto and Sasuke? They were supposed to be patrolling!" The indigo haired woman told her lover as they readied themselves for a fight. They exited the house slowly, together, and had to duck as six shuriken each came flying towards them from both sides. The fight was on, and a quick survey of the battle field answered Hinatas earlier question. Sasuke and Naruto were sprawled out on the grass, dead from shuriken in the back. Probably hit before they even had a chance to fight for their lives._

_The Akatsuki weren't holding back this time, they were out to kill. Though Hinata and Sakura fought valiantly, they stood no chance against the sheer number of ninja the Akatsuki had somehow employed. As each woman took their final breaths, Sakura looked over into her loves eyes, smiling even in death._

"_Hina-hime, soon, soon we'll be together again. Just a little bit longer, we're coming for you."_

_End Dream Sequence_

She shook herself out of her thoughts, the water in the shower was just starting to get cold, so she reached over and killed the spray with a twist of a knob. She stepped out of her shower into her personal bathroom, taking her light violet robe and wrapping it around her eighteen year old frame. As she took one of the towels of the wrack and wrapped it around her hair, she stepped over to the sink to brush her teeth. She looked down into the porcelain basin of the sink, turning the cold water on with the twist of a dial and running her purple toothbrush under the stream. She carefully applied toothpaste to her brush, and brought her head up to look at her reflection in the mirror. She still wore her hair in the short style the she had when she was twelve, but she had grown her bangs a little to where her hair now perfectly framed her face, complimenting her angular and slightly pointed features with her high cheekbones and cute button nose. She had the face of royalty, and her pale violet eyes did nothing to subtract from her beauty, if anything it gave her a certain exotic quality that went perfectly with her indigo strands. She leaned down to spit the foam from her mouth and when she looked back up a flash of pink behind her nearly had her jumping out of her skin.

She quickly looked over her shoulder and out of the bathroom door to her bed, searching for the thing that had caught her attention. But there was nothing there. Nothing at all. She relaxed as she placed a hand over her heart as if to calm the racing organ. Sighing as her heart rate returned to normal and turned around to face the mirror again. This time, she did jump, and let out a small scream. There, staring at her from a perch on her bed, was a pink haired woman with dazzling green eyes, dressed in a short red dress with white circles at the bottom, with a pair of black shorts under it, stopping about mid thigh. Her pink hair stopped just behind her ears, held in place by a blue headband with a strange symbol on it that Hinata had a feeling she had seen sometime before. She watched Hinata, her head tilted slightly to the side as she watched her. A small smile was on her face as she continued to stare at the indigo haired woman who hadn't turned around this time, instead keeping her eyes on the woman in the mirror. The woman on her bed smiled and gave a small wave, as she mouthed words that shook Hinata to her very core. '_soon Hina-Hime, very soon."_

Hinata blinked, and as her eyes slid open, she dared chance a glance at the mirror once again. The woman was gone, as if having never been there at all. She shook her head and killed the water in the sink with a turn of a knob. She chalked the strange encounter up to her mind playing tricks on her from her dream last night. She exited the bathroom and into her bedroom, the soft violet coloring of the walls giving off a soothing effect that she desperately needed after that strange sight. The soft lilac carpet under her feet kept her feet warm, as she dropped her towel and pulled on her clothing, underwear followed by a black lace bra and then some light blue jeans and a black tank top, pulling on her cream colored jacket with her family symbol on it over the top before heading out the door and into Nejis car.

At school

After arriving at the building and separating from Neji, she met up with her friends, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburami at her locker. She smiled wearily at them before opening her locker and pulling out her bag and books. After collecting her things, the three headed off for their first class of the day. Hinata walked alongside her friends in silence as they bickered with each other, as was the norm. She thought once again about her dream, and then the woman she had seen in the mirror that morning. There was no way there was a relation between the two, right? Things like that weren't real, and even if they were, she had never had any experience with the metaphysical. She pondered this in her mind as she made her way down the halls of Konoha High. The trio arrived outside of the door of classroom 3-B, their Japanese history class. They entered the room, taking their customary seats in the back, and Kiba and Shino immediately pulled out their Ipods, sticking the buds in their ears and turning the volume up as they awaited their sensei to arrive. Hinata took out her sketch pad and set to work, becoming absorbed in her drawing and the world around her fading away.

Her attention was pulled from her drawing as their sensei, one Kakashi Hatake, entered the class, the mask he wore concealing half of his face and the headband he wore coming down to meet the mask at an angle and cover his right eye as usual. His one visible eye pulled at the corners, hinting at a smirk under his mask. He ran a hand through his spiky white hair and sighed.

"Alright class. Today we'll be covering a topic that I'm sure interests a lot of you greatly. The Shinobi wars of the 1500s. Take out your books, and turn to page 186. Read from there up until page 230. When you finish, take out a sheet of paper and summarize what you've read. After that, we'll have a discussion as a group before I split you into groups to do a group assignment, which I'll explain when we reach that point." He finished speaking, and once he was sure his class had done as he said, he took a seat at his desk and pulled out the book that was seemingly ever present in his hand.

Hinata took her history book from her bag at her side, and put her sketchbook away. She turned to face her desk and sat the book down, running her hand over the cover as she once again thought back to her dream and experience that morning. She now knew where she had seen that symbol, as it stared out at her from the cover of her book. She opened the book and flipped to the correct page.

A scream erupted from her throat and she jumped up from her desk, knocking her chair over and startling Kiba awake as her elbow bonked him in the head. The brown haired boy looked at his old friend, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Geez Hinata, what the hell?" His tone went from annoyed to concerned immediately as he noticed his friend was pale and shaking. Shino and Kakashi gathered around her desk trying to figure out what was going on. All Hinata could do was raise a finger, pointing solemnly at the book on her desk.

There, on the page staring up at her with a smile on her face, was the woman that had been on her bed that morning. And what was worse, there beside her with a smile on her face and one of the womans arms wrapped around her shoulders, Hinata stared back at herself.

A/N3: wow, wasn't expecting that one were ya? XD Anyways, here's the first SakuHina piece I've written in a long time. I hope that each of you that may read this enjoyed it, and I hope to see some reviews for this piece. Yes I'm still working on High School Pandemonium, and yes I'm still working on Dimention Detention and Welcome to the Dead Zone, but this idea hit me as I was watching some old SakuHina fan vids as well as while reading through some of my old work. Again, I hope you guys enjoy this, and thank you for reading.

Until Next Time, The TableThrower signing off.


End file.
